vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael
Mikael is an Original and vampire hunter. He is also Rebekah, Henrick and Elijah's father and also Niklaus step-father. He first appeared in a flashback from 1920's in The End of the Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah are running from. His name is revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point, in the 1990's, a witch entombed him. Mikael is a member of the Original Family. The Middle Ages Mikael was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. There he married a woman named Esther, who bore eight children incluing Elijah, Klaus , Rebekah and Henrick. When Elijah and Klaus were fighting, Mikael watch them and when they are done, he comes to Elijah for his sword and then atacks Klaus and takes him down as he wondres how Klaus is able to stay alive. He soon discovers that he and his family are not safe in his village, with werewolves, as his son Henrick dies. After the witch Ayanna refuses to help, he begs his wife Esther to do something as she is also a witch. His wife performs a ritual that turned him into a vampire(then offering his children wine laced with his blood and killing them soon after) by binding the power of the sun(life) and the immortality of the white oak tree. The spirits, then vengeful toward the "abominations of nature", had turned nature against them; the sun had became their enemy, flowers brought pain (vervain), and the oak tree that granted them vampirism became the one substance that could kill them. Mikael and his family later burn down the white oak tree because of its capablities, after creating a stake of its wood. When Klaus made his first human kill he found out that he was also a werewolf, which lead him to discover that his wife and been unfaithful. He then went out and hunted down and he killed Klaus's father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. 20th century In the 1920's, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the 1990's, an unknown witch entombed in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he was dead for almost 20 years. Katherine heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season 3 At the end of The Reckoning, ''he is revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he'll kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate the tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. For the next two days Katherine had spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looks much more alive, but becomes angry and tells her to get it away from him and falls back to sleep Hours later, Mikael awakes and apologizes to Katherine for his behavior and reveals that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expresses her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him. Katherine tells him he needs to feed to retrieve his strength, but Mikael declines and states that he does not feed on living things. She then asks him what he feeds on, and he responds by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. Katherine's current status is unknown. {C ''"The Salvatore Boys, I presume?"-'' Mikael introduces himself to Stefan and Damon In ''Ordinary People, ''Mikael comes and meets Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his thousand years exprenice as a vampire hunter. He asks Stefan a few questions about where Klaus is. Stefan does not answer him because Klaus compelled him to not to tell a word. Damon is unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokes if this is all he can do. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikeal shoves his hand inside Damon's chest and threatens to rip his heart out Stefan hesitates. He does, however, manage to somehow override Klaus's complusion and quickly tells Mikael he can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatens Stefan that if he goes back on his word, he will drive a stake through his heart himself. In ''Homecoming, ''Mikael shows Elena and The Salvatores a White Oak Stake that can permently kill an Original Vampire and he wants them to lure Niklaus to him so he can kill him for good. We also see him feed on Stefan Salvatore. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake'- is the only thing that can permanetly kill an Original, Other then a Witch powerful enough to channel a extreme ammount of power, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race. Appearances Season 3 *The End of The Affair'' - (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' - (First modern day appearance) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Trivia * He is the oldest of the vampires in the series/in vampire history. * He was originally named Eric, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the only Original who wasn't neutralized by Klaus * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * In the series, Mikael is the only vampire that has drained blood of another vampire. In the books, Katherine von Swatzschild and Klaus drained a large amount of blood from vampires and humans for centuries. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. Gallery Michaelentombed.png|Mikael is entombed Michaelawakened.png|Mikael is awakened Pickettinside.png|Here lies Mikael, the Vampire hunter Pickett.png|He must not be awaken Tvd-michael-close.jpg|Mikael after drinking human blood NinaandSebastian.jpg|BEHIND THE SCENES|linktext=BEHIND THE SCENES Mikael.png|Mikael feeds from Katherine Mikael - modern day.png Stake.jpg Mikael5.jpg Mikael life.JPG 94.JPG 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg {C Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Original Family Category:Undead